


墙

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet





	墙

墙

 

NC17

语言低级粗俗描写极其不雅 请慎点

点了就不要骂我了！！！！！！！！！！

————————————————————————

我刚到悉尼的时候短租了我学长的房子，他是我大学直系学长，照片上看房间挺好的，干干净净的，他又租的很着急，我就承租了，心想这学长人还挺好的，还亲自来机场接我。他的车是个不知道几手的破旧桑塔纳，我的行李不多，但还是塞满了他的后备箱，盖子都盖不上。我坐在副驾看他一路越开越荒凉，忍不住问他，真的离学校20分钟的脚程吗？怎么看着这么远。他讪笑了一下，说机场啊，离市区都很远的。我俩开了得有四十分钟一个小时才开到他家，那种连排terrace house，墙体很旧很老，但因为有爬墙虎和野花点缀，看着倒也挺文艺的。我是揣着新鲜劲儿下车的，看着他拿了把有些生锈的钥匙打开门，跟他进了屋，一股霉味猛地冲进我鼻子，他关上门，外面的阳光就被隔绝了，我忽然就生出了一股很不好的预感。一进门就是狭窄的通道连着楼梯，非常昏暗，我跟着他上了二楼眼前才勉强算是“豁然开朗”。

这种老house和国内的房子不太一样，学长一边放行李一边说，楼下是客厅厨房和卫生间，楼上就是卧室，你要上厕所得下楼，有点麻烦，但这样隔开楼上这个卧室就很大，而且还有个阳台，采光很好。

我点点头，问他最近是不是都没有用过一楼，感觉有股霉味。

嗯，我不怎么在家吃饭的，忙起来就差住学校了，老板根本不放人，学长地推了推鼻子上的眼镜尴尬地笑笑，读博嘛，就卖给老板了，哈哈。

我拍了拍他的肩表示理解。

他又叮嘱了我一些注意事项，介绍了我周围的生活设施、去学校最方便的路程，嘱咐的差不多了之后，他表示自己要先去学校找他老板（他的导师），要我先休息调整一下没几个小时的时差。他要和老板去第三世界国家出差半个月，所以才会短租这套房子给我。

对了，晚上十点以后尽量就不要出门了，临走前他取下那把生锈的钥匙递给我，这片区平时挺安全的，但是……鬼佬teenager晚上很疯的，我们亚洲人的体型还是不太占优势，他看着我说，还有……他欲言又止，我看他神色有些忧虑，又追问还有什么要注意的，他笑了笑，摆摆手就离开了。

我大概收拾了一下就赶紧给老妈打电话，我妈还老把我当孩子，我这是出来读研究生，又不是出来读大学，我刚下飞机的时候打开手机，几十条微信灌进来看，都是我老妈的语音。我妈电话接很快，要我把这房子从上到下拍给她看，卧室她还挺满意的，要我赶紧把床单换了，说她有在我行李里塞一套床品，又要我把阳台门打开，通通风，这房子看着还不错嘛，她满意地说，问问你学长好不好长租的呀，这样你就不换房子了。说了人家是短租，短租，两周后就回来了，我拿着手机一边拍一边下楼，刚到一楼光一下变暗，什么也看不清，刚还要我take这房子的我老妈脸色唰一下就变了。崽崽，她皱着眉头，一楼是没窗户吗，怎么这么暗。好像就这里没窗户，我一边说一边往深处亮光处走，霉味越来越淡。厨房倒是挺干净的喔，确实也很久没人用了，我跟我妈说，然后又去旁边的洗手间，就是老房子的洗手间，马桶上还有些黄渍。

你在学校手续办好了之后赶紧去找房子！这么脏、这么破，你怎么住呀！我妈在很生气，举着手机的手都在抖，搞得她的脸也一直晃。

刚才还说要不要我整个租下来……我嘟囔着。

你赶紧给我搬了！我妈的怒吼从听筒传来。

好的好的，挂了挂了。在她发飙前我赶紧关了视频。

这个霉味…我吸了吸鼻子，好像是从地毯上飘来的。有一点特别集中，味道很浓，我顺着气味来到那个墙角摸了摸，墙里面他妈的不会埋了具尸体吧？

我觉得自己戏也挺多的。

我拍拍手，准备去洗洗手回二楼接着收拾，忽然我站的那面墙哐当晃了一下，我吓了一跳，真的字面意义上的吓了一跳的那种，蹦的三尺高，还以为发生了什么凶案，接着那墙又轻轻晃了下，还有些声音传来，但我听不太清。

可能是邻居，我忽然想起这个是个联排house，旁边是有邻居的，可能是邻居家在搞装修吧，应该是我多虑了。但我还是有些害怕，捏紧了我的电话赶紧回了二楼。

我去附近的超市采购了一堆东西，又按我妈的指示把能换的家具都罩上罩子（还是那种蕾丝边的白色罩子，我都不知道她啥时候给我塞进来的，晕），洗了个澡再躺上床时感觉整个人都要散架了。

就在我迷迷瞪瞪快要睡着的时候，忽然墙又晃了一下，就是我的床头靠的那面墙，我这才想起上午在一楼的时候也是这堵墙，这墙又一直在剧烈的晃，抖下来一些墙皮在我脑门和我的床单，我整个人崩溃，这他妈怎么睡，我愤怒地起来先在手机上敲下000，手指放在通话键，然后重重的拍了拍那面墙。

操你妈，别撞了！我大吼道。

然后意识到这不是在国内，骂中文脏话没用的。

但对面确实安静了。

我气急败坏地抖抖被子，下床找纸擦脸，操你妈，真的是，操，一边骂爬回床。

又在我要睡着的时候，那边又开始了。

这次晃的更急促，伴随着急促的晃动，传来的是高频次的喘息和尖叫。

嗯嗯啊啊的，听着是女孩的声音。

靠，他妈的我竟然在听隔壁叫床。

从白天折腾到晚上，隔壁不会住了个鸡吧？

看来明天去学校办完手续就要开始找房子了，如果真是住了个鸡，客人鱼龙混杂的，搞不好会像美剧里那样，嗑high了就抢邻居什么的。怪不得学长要我晚上不要出门，又不好意思直说原因。

就算不好说，也他妈警告我一下墙皮会掉吧！操！

头疼。

我不得不又起身在包里翻了会找到我的耳机塞上，本来想把床往后挪挪，不那么贴墙，结果这铁床还怪重，单凭我一个人的力量还搞不赢，我只能把枕头往下拉拉，希望这墙皮不要再砸我脸上了。

我也不知道用了多久才睡着，梦里感觉自己都还在那种绿皮火车上似的一直哐当哐当晃晃晃，晃了会儿就变成一个漂亮女人在舔我的鸡巴，我看不清她的脸，但我感觉她长得极美，很少有人能在梦里清晰的看见梦中人的脸，从来都是用一种熟悉的感觉在分辨到底梦见了谁，我的感觉告诉我这女的可能就是隔壁那只鸡。

但说不定人家只是刚谈恋爱和男朋友比较疯狂啊，都没见过对方呢我一直叫人鸡也不太好吧，我跟自己说。

好笑的是这段心理活动也是发生在梦里。

等我睁开双眼，天色大亮，我挣扎地起身，看见枕头上都是白色的灰，还有我的内裤，精斑挂上面，都干了。

头疼，真的头疼，我按了按太阳穴，从枕头下掏出手机，回了回信息，准备下楼冲个澡去学校。

坐在床沿正准备穿上鞋，我发现我的鞋子旁边有个细长的圆柱体，看起来很像石膏铸的东西，我好奇地捡起来观察了半天也没研究出是什么玩意。我把这东西放在床头套上T恤，又拿起来研究了一会儿还是不得要领，莫非是从什么地方掉下来的，我环顾四周，这光秃秃的墙也没有什么装饰啊，好奇怪，凭空掉下了一根柱子。

我耸耸肩，反正已经打算搬了。

紧接着我的汗毛全都立起，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，我忽然意识到我手里的这是个什么东西，平视着我眼睛的高度，是我头靠的那堵晃荡的墙，那面墙的正中此刻有一个圆形的黑漆漆的洞，尺寸和我手中的这个圆柱体的切面一模一样。

这他妈跟V字仇杀队里的情节似的，怎么就会正正好好出现了一个凿好的洞，怎么会？下一秒那个洞里不会还会被人塞一个求救纸条吧！

那个洞就在眼前凝望着我，我忍不住向它靠去，想看又不敢看。

万一我刚看过去，对面就是恐怖片里的变态杀人狂，拿个锥子从洞里刺我的眼睛怎么办？

可我仿佛被吓了咒似的，好奇心驱使着我向那个洞看去。

我攥紧了拳头，头皮紧张的发麻。

这么明显的洞，对方不可能没察觉，这背后绝对有阴谋，我想。

结果竟然什么都没有发生。

我看见了一个女孩子的卧室，我看见她窗上挂着的白色蕾丝窗帘，看见她的梳妆台，好像小时候看的迪士尼系列里的公主用的那种粉色的很豪华。

这应该不是什么性工作者的屋子。

于是我撤回了身子，稍微放下了心。

隔着墙，我忽然听见抽水马桶的声音，我赶紧又凑了上去。

然后我看见她的侧脸，她也是亚洲人，但她的鼻梁很高，黑色的头发大概到肩，她穿着白色睡衣，连睡衣都是那种泡泡袖的公主款，暴露出的皮肤好白，我看她在梳妆台前坐下，拿着心形的粉色长柄梳子迤迤然梳着自己的头发。

我在床上挪来挪去找着角度，试图看清她镜子中的脸。

她可真漂亮啊，比我梦中还漂亮。

以前小说里写什么乌梅一般的大眼睛，什么明眸皓齿，红唇乌发，白雪公主里怎么写的来着？“比明媚的春光还要艳丽夺目”，对，就是这样。是我这辈子见过最漂亮的女人，比我妈还漂亮。

忽然，我俩就在镜子里对视上了，确切地说我感觉她好像从镜子里在看我，虽然我只是一个黑洞，她肯定看不见我的模样，但我还是强烈地感觉到她在看我，一边看一边梳着头发，唇角挂上若有若无的微笑。吓得我一个激灵就从床上滚了下来。

我拿好自己的护照和学校通知要准备的材料放进背包，平复了一会儿心情出发去学校。一路上我越想越不对劲，这洞虽然不大，但也不小，这么明显的洞，她怎么可能看不见呢。

我觉得我仿佛落入了一个巨大的圈套，我预感我们肯定会发生什么，可是具体是好的还是坏的，我猜不出来。

本来打算早点搬家的，现在我也没这么着急了。

在学校办完手续，又把什么银行卡之类的也弄好，这一天又过了。无事可做的时候时间就过得特别慢，我寻思着要不要去超市买点菜自己做饭，那个厨房看着挺新的，感觉装修好就很少有人用的样子。虽然我厨艺不佳，但总比在家无所事事要有意思吧。这样想着我就去了附近的超市，等我买完东西出来，天已经黑了。

虽然我住的这个地方确实像学长说的那样离哪儿都近，但去哪儿都是光秃秃的路，鲜少看见人影，非常荒凉，感觉很适合发生鬼片剧情。我不由得加快了步伐。

快走到家的时候我看见前方钻出一个人影，昏暗的路灯下我看见他的脸，长的竟然和我那个美女邻居有些像，他右边的眉毛还剃断了一节，看起来痞里痞气的，但只看脸明明就还是个小孩啊，我猜他也就是十五六岁的样子，个头到还挺高，跟我差不多。

我们俩几乎同时走到门口，看起来他是来找我的美女邻居的，估计是她弟弟吧，长得这么像。当然我还是有点防备的，看他先敲了门才掏出我的钥匙，我是搞不懂这个钥匙锈成这样竟然还能打开门，不由得有些质疑这扇门的安全系数。

我刚要把钥匙插进去，美女邻居就推开了门。我用余光瞅见美女伸出双手勾住了对方的脖子，两个人竟然就在门口接起吻来，我手一抖钥匙直接摔地上，手上都是菜，不得不狼狈地把东西先放下再捡钥匙，我瞄见绿色的门垫上有几块深红色的斑点。

要帮忙吗？那男孩说，手还搂着美女的腰，美女还勾着他脖子，两人一起看着我。

我避开他们的视线，谢谢，我说，用最快的速度打开了门钻了进去，靠在门上心有余悸。

这会儿才反应过来对方说的还是中文。看来我昨晚那句操你妈没白吼，看来昨晚就是这男的把她按在墙上猛干没错。

靠，想着我他妈又硬了起来，我叹了口气，径直走去洗手间冲澡，一边凉水冲着一边想我这是出国前刚分手啊，怎么就这么急不可耐了。可想象隔壁住着这等美色，隔着一扇墙听着他们的动静，想象她被分开双腿掐着脖子按在墙上，想象她被他九浅一深的撞击着，我就忍不住把手放到我的那话上，冰水都阻挡不了我血脉喷张。

释放了之后我回到我的房间，八点了，我想起我去超市搬货是要做饭来着，这个点做完也要九点了，真是不早也不晚的尴尬时间，犹豫了一下，还是决定给自己找些事做，我刚想下楼，忽然听见一声短促的尖叫从隔壁传来，好像刚出声便被截断了，紧接着是叮叮当当东西砸了一地的声音。

我知道好奇害死猫，可是我真的忍不住，我脱下鞋爬上床，凑到那个洞前看过去。

我看见那男的光着屁股，她坐在梳妆台上，腿盘在那男的腰上，眼睛盯着他，身子歪在镜子上，我看他撞击着她，忍不住吞了一口口水。她好像感受到有人在观看他们的性事一般，忽然高声呻吟起来，不停浪叫着，好像在表演给我看似的。

停，去床上，我听见她说。本来拥有这么顶级长相的女人都不必拥有好听的声音，但她的声音，宛若天籁，嫉妒充盈了我的胸膛，我好嫉妒隔壁那个男人，可以这样进入她的身体，光明正大的占有她，和她合二为一。

我看见他横打抱起她，他们向我走来，我看见她在看我，她的嘴角是让人怀疑的弧度，愈发的确信这个洞就是他们搞出来的鬼，这就是一个圈套，他们应该是传说中的那种sm爱好者，巴不得我围观。但这样偷窥着根本不够，完全不够，我想加入他们，我恨不得推倒这面墙，让它坍塌瓦解，我要加入他们，我要朝圣她的躯体。

操我，我听见她说，是命令的口吻。

遵命，我听见我自己说。

现在我看不见他们的样子，他们应该已经在床上躺下，位置太低，我看不见。但我可以想象，我听着她的呻吟声，我想她现在应该有一边的乳房正被那男人含着，一边被那男人拨弄着，让她舒服了一会儿之后，他会分开她的腿，他的阴茎要现在外面蹭一蹭，蹭的太久了，所以她才会不耐烦地命令他：快给我进来。

他肯定很听话，因为我听见她又舒服又难受的闷哼，刚进去肯定很痛，但进去了又会很舒服，所以她才能这样哼。我隔着墙听他们做爱，想象着此刻她脸上的表情，我猜她眯起了眼睛，她的舌头正被他吸吮着，她的声音含含混混，我想她的双腿一定勾着他的腰很紧。

现在他们应该又换了姿势，我听见她被压在墙上的撞击。我颤抖着站起来，靠近那个洞。现在是彻底的黑暗，应该是她的身体把它堵住了，我忍不住伸出手指，我好想穿过那个洞去触碰她，去感受她的体温。

但我忍住了，我收回了手，我用我的右眼贴向那个洞，我在那个洞上停留了多久我也不知道，一会儿光明，一会又黑暗，因为她一会靠上，一会儿又离开，唯一没断过的就是她一直嗯啊叫着，我从她的声音里感受到了极大的愉悦，她的声音染上哭腔，我想应该是太爽了，她要高潮了。

忽然间，我就看见了她的眼睛，我吓了一跳，差点摔下床，好在两秒钟后我反应过来，我看向她，她的眼睛竟然是灰色的，我不知道是不是戴了美瞳的原因。我们这样对视了几秒，她冲我眨了眨眼。我能看出她真的在笑，因为她的眼睛弯了起来。

从背后干我，我听她说。然后她应该是把双臂撑在了墙上，我可以看清她的整张脸，那男孩子从背后扶着她的腰插进来，她看着我，随着男孩的撞击呻吟着，时不时回头和他交换一个湿吻，我看见她的口水流到锁骨，黏着她的黑发，她粉色的乳头若隐若现。

我的腿软了，我真的站不住了，我靠着墙坐下，口干舌燥。我的眼前全是圆形的黑暗，闪烁着的是她身体的特写，是她蜷曲的手指，勾起的唇角，左唇角，灰蓝色瞳孔，纤长的抖动的睫毛，她的呻吟，临近高潮时陡然拔高的音量，她脸颊上一闪而过的痣。

等我昏昏沉沉地再次醒来时我已经在医院里，护士见我醒了，连忙冲出去喊人。不一会儿我这屋就被高大的警察塞满了。

虽然我英语不错吧，但中国学生的通病不就是哑巴英语，听ok，说困难，我想问警察到底发生了啥，为什么他们会在我的病房里。

但first of all，我怎么会躺在病房里？

警察没回答我的问题，可能我说的语法错误太多了吧。他们问我最近一次见我学长是什么时候，我老实的回答了问题，总之他们问了我一堆关于我学长的问题，还拿走了我家钥匙，就是生锈的那把，搞得我一头雾水。

所以他到底怎么了？

经过这小段对话，我的英语能力好像也回来了。

他现在是一起谋杀案的嫌疑人，警察回答。

我心里一惊，头皮发麻的感觉又回来了。

他杀了谁？我又问。

隔壁的一对中国情侣，你搬进他家的前一天，警察说，案件还在调查中，如果他再联系你，请务必及时和警方汇报。

我重重地摔回病床。

警察走后我问护士借了一台手机，连忙google了一下我那个区的凶杀案，新闻链接里的预览图虽然很小，但我还是能看清那是她的脸。

那张绝世无双的脸。

我点开了链接。网速有些慢，过了几秒才加载出了大图。

她和她男朋友的合照，两个人笑的开心，脸挨着脸。

照片下面标注着被害者的名字，我扫了一眼，将她的名字记在了我心里，然后我把手机还给了护士。

他们俩真的很般配呢，我想。

我闭上眼，眼前是她的白色大腿根处的一团黑暗。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
